happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanie's Weird Boyfriend
"Joanie's Weird Boyfriend" is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of Happy Days, also the 84th overall episode. Written by Bob Brunner, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on March 1, 1977. Synopsis Big brother Richie rides to the rescue when little sister Joanie is asked for more than she's ready to give to become a gang-leader's girlfriend. Full storyline Al and Joanie dance at the Al O'Delvechio St. Patrick Dance as Potsie sings and the band plays. Joanie's friend Roger said the dance was 'keen'. A group of guys including Herbie the Turk of the Red Devils want Joanie and Roger's booth. Herbie wants the band to play a fast song while Fonzie wants a slow song played. Herbie and Fonzie exchange insults. Al gives out free green hamburgers (dyed green with food coloring) to stop them from fighting. Joanie thinks the Red Devils are keen. Joanie comes down in a new outfit, that would befit her being a member of the Red Devils. Howard and Marion leave to go bowling with the Hendersons, and tell Joanie to change her outfit. Richie returns from a baseball game. Richie laughs at Joanie who goes to Arnold's. Leroy asks Joanie to a Red Devils 'party' that night. Richie comes in looking for Joanie and finds out that part of the gang's initiation is to neck with each and every member of the Red Devils, according to Becky Bronski. The Red Devils take Joanie to the school gymnasium for the initiaiton. Richie ('Iron Dukes Cunningham') comes to rescue Joanie, but he is badly outnumbered by the Red Devils. Fonzie just happens to be in one of the lockers. Potsie, Ralph, and "The Big Ragu" Carmine Ragusa (special guest star Eddie Mekka) are also there. Richie, Ralph, and Potsie fight the Red Devil members in their last days of high school. Fonzie and Carmine scare the Red Devils off after dropkicking Herbie and Leroy. Richie and the guys are all battered and bruised after the fight. Howard and Marion talk to Joanie and say they will not treat her like a kid anymore, but like a young lady. Trivia/Notes *The sign at Arnold's reads: "Al O'Delvechio St. Patrick Dance". Al's last name is actually spelled "Delvecchio". *Carmine Ragusa is the Golden Gloves (boxing) champion of Milwaukee. *"The Big Ragu" was a regular cast member on the Happy Days spinoff series, Laverne & Shirley. Richie has had only 2 fights before and one of them was with a department store sales lady. Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Don Most as Ralph Malph (credited as Donny Most) Guest stars/Recurring cast *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio *Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola *Eddie Mekka as Carmine Ragusa *Zooey Hall as Herbie *Trish Soodik as Becky *Derrel Maury as Leroy *Marc McClure as Roger External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes